


College Boys

by AlliraWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Manipulation, Post Hale Fire, Rich Scott McCall, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Scott McCall/Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliraWolf/pseuds/AlliraWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 years since the Hale Fire claimed many lives, leaving Derek on his own to raise his three younger siblings that managed to survive the fire. They don't have much but it's enough to get them by, it has to be enough to get them by. Derek will have to balance raising his siblings, working part time, as well as his college courses. Will he be able to handle it all on his own or will he crack under the pressure? When tragedy strikes will Derek be strong enough to hold it together and keep his remaining family members together in his custody? Or will it all become too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. Please keep all rude comments to yourself. Enjoy!

They didn't have very much at all that much was sure, and what they did have barely got them by week to week, they were living paycheck to paycheck. They managed to get the bare minimum but it was enough, it had to be enough, they couldn't afford anything more. It had only been 6 years since the house fire that stole the lives of many members of the Hale family, claiming Talia, Carter, Peter, Laura, Richard, Cassandra, and Clayton. The fire only left four survivors, Derek Hale, and his three younger siblings, Cora, Reagan, and Leighton. Derek had only been fourteen when the fire had happened, his younger siblings being only infants or a year old the day of the fire, Derek was now 20 and Cora was 6, Reagan was 7, and Leighton was also 6. It was now up to the remaining older Hale to raise his younger siblings and he ended up doing it all on his own, while trying to balance a job and his college courses. It wasn't easy and it was exhausting and time consuming but to Derek, it was worth it, every minute of missed sleep or every late night shift at the Diner, it was worth it. 

“Reagan, hey, baby girl. It's a bright day and now it's time for another bright sun to rise. There you go, baby girl, open those pretty eyes.” cooed the green eyed Hale as he sat down on the edge of the bed that the little girl was resting in, his hand rubbing up and down her back in small circles. 

“I c'n stay in bed?” asked the blonde little girl, her words slurred by sleep and half muffled by the pillow that she was rubbing her face on. 

“Only if I get to. Maybe if you're awake and dressed fast enough with your teeth brushed, I'll make your favorite breakfast this morning?” bargained Derek with a soft smile on his lips, a chuckle leaving his lips when the offer prompted the girl to quickly sit up in her bed, her sleep-ruffled hair flying all over the place. Reagan pushed at her older brother's side and shoulder to get him to move, pushing and pushing until he was off of the bed and on his feet. 

“Go mix. Go mix, Der. I got Cora and Leigh. Cora! Leigh! Wake up! Up! Up! Der's makin' a special brea'fast!” called out Reagan as she ran as fast as she could from the bedroom, her sock covered feet sliding on the tile floor of the small apartment that they were renting close to the college campus. Derek chuckled softly under his breath as he walked from his sister's bedroom and made his way back down the hall to the kitchen, his own sock covered feet sliding a bit with each step that he took. Once he reached the kitchen he took down three bowls from the cupboard and started to rummage through the pantry for the box of granola that his siblings loved to have in the morning. He poured the last remaining contents of the granola into the three bowls, knowing that his siblings would need the energy and food in the morning more than he would. With the pantry closed with a click behind him, he poured a few chocolate chips into the granola before turning to the fridge in search of the milk. 

“Looks like we're out of milk again. You're going to have to eat your breakfast dry this morning, kiddos.” explained Derek with a soft sigh as his siblings came down the stairs full dressed, each holding their shoes and a comb in their hands. 

“We buy more tonight, Der?” asked Cora as she jumped up into her chair at the table, the other two taking up their own seats as they began to eat the granola and chocolate chips with their hands. 

“We'll see, kiddo. We'll see.” he promised her as he began to brush her dark brown hair back into a ponytail, securing it with the tiny band before pressing a gentle kiss to her head. 

“Me next! Me next! I want my hair like yours, Derek!” exclaimed Leighton as he waved the tiny comb in the air to draw his brother's attention. 

“Ask nicely, little man.” reprimanded the oldest of the four as he brushed and twisted the brush through his younger brother's hair to make the style match his own. 

“Thank you!” he said around a mouthful of granola, a cheeky grin on his lips as he watched the oldest of the four roll his eyes. 

“Are you sure you want me to brush your curls, Reagan, or do you want to let them as they are?” asked Derek as he tucked the two previous combs under his other arm. Reagan seemed to ponder the idea for a few seconds before she handed over the comb with a shake of her head in dismissal. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Dude! Come on! If you want us to have the same room again you need to hurry up!” yelled out Scott from the bottom of the stairs of the Stilinski household, his bags scattered in a heap at his feet. He could hear the other teen stomping around upstairs, soon followed by a muted thud and a curse. 

“I'm fine! I'm fine! Incoming!” called out Stiles seconds before he tossed two of his bags down the stairs towards Scott, who narrowly managed to dodge them both. 

“Would you get a move on already?” asked the taller of the pair as he looked up the stairs towards his best friend. 

“Just two more bags to come down and then we can leave! Housing has probably already put us in the same dorm, you've got nothing to worry about. I heard we were supposed to be getting a third roommate and as long as it isn't Jackson we'll be fine.” explained Stiles as he carried down the final two bags, dropping them down onto the floor with the others. 

“Maybe they'll finally put Isaac in the same dorm as us.” explained Scott as he opened the door and held it open with his foot as Stiles tossed two of the bags out onto the front porch, before tossing a few more out. 

“Can you two at least promise to go easy on whoever rooms with you this year if it's not somebody you already know? You two don't need to be the reason somebody new drops out of college or requests a room change after one day. Understood?” asked John as he walked out of the kitchen with two water bottles in his hands, tossing one to each of the boys. 

“We'll keep that in mind.” replied Scott with a crooked smile as he tossed the two remaining bags out the front door. 

“No promises, Dad.” added in Stiles with a smirk as he hugged his Father before walking out the front door with Scott and the older man trailing after him. 

“Drive safe, boys. Let either Melissa or I know when you get to the campus.” ordered John as he watched the two load the bags into the back of Scott's Bentley, a birthday present from his Mother. 

“We'll call you once we get there! See you over break, Dad!” called out Stiles from the passenger seat of the car with a wave as they backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road with the squeal of the tires the only thing left in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

“No. No. No. Don't do this today, not today. Come on. Come on.” groaned out Derek as he turned the key in the ignition for the fourth time in one set, hearing the engine struggle to start up. He turned the car off once again before trying to start it up, the engine clicking and clicking to no avail, the car was not going to start anytime soon. He muttered a few curses under his breath, making sure the little ones couldn't hear him, as he rested his forehead down onto the steering wheel before reaching into his bag on the passenger seat to grab his phone. 

“Derek, why we not leaving?” asked Cora from her car-seat in the back, her tiny shoe covered feet kicking at the back of his seat a few times. 

“Because our car is being very difficult this morning. Maybe if the three of you are very good, Erica may give us a ride to your school this morning.” explained the green eyed Hale as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone, eyes darting from one name to the next. 

“And then you can go to school?” joined in Reagan from beside her sister, obviously curious as to why her older brother was still going to school but just a bigger school than before. 

“And then I will go to school with Erica.” replied Derek as he looked at the three of them in the rear-view mirror before clicking on the girl's number. 

 

“Derek! I miss your scruffy little face! What do I owe the pleasure of this call while I'm going through the DD drive-through?” 

 

“Good morning, Erica. I miss your little blonde head, too. I'm calling to ask of the hugest favor by far.” 

 

“And what would that favor be?” 

 

“Possibly swinging by to pick the munchkins and I up at the house? Our miserable car won't start. Again.” 

 

“You need to trade that car in, Der. It's way too old to be safe on the road anymore. Of course I'll swing by and grab all four of you. Do you want me to grab you something to eat while I'm still in drive-through? Have the rug-rats ate yet?” 

 

“Thank you! A millions times over, thank you. The little ones have ate this morning.” 

 

“Have you?” 

 

“I'll be fine, Erica. I've got a couple of bucks in my wallet for lunch, I can wait until then.” 

 

“Nope. No. Not allowing it. I'm grabbing you a cinnamon raisin bagel.” 

 

“No. No. You really don't have to, Erica. I'll be fine – and you hung up.” 

 

Derek shook his head with a silent chuckle and grin as he tucked his phone back down into his bag and threw his seat-belt off, grabbing his bag as he got out of the car and tucked the keys down into his pocket. He opened the back door of the car and began to unbuckle Cora from her car-seat, scooping her up into his arms before setting her on her feet on the ground. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Leighton begin to unbuckle Reagan from her car-seat before unbuckling himself, his tiny hand holding hers as he helped her out of the seat. 

“Don't forget my bag and Rufus, Der!” exclaimed Cora with wide eyes as she frantically pointed at her pink flowered backpack and the very old stuffed brown dog that she drug everywhere with her. 

“Of course not! We could never leave Rufus behind, that would be rude!” exclaimed Derek in fake shock as he picked up both the bag and the dog, handing each to the little girl beside him. 

“You're so funny!” giggled out Reagan as she ran around the side of the car, her open backpack strung over her shoulder and swinging around as she ran. She dropped her backpack down beside her sister's, the papers and folders spilling out onto the driveway, her eyes widening at the sight, a soft “Oopsie” leaving her lips. 

“It's alright, baby girl. We can pick them all up. Lend us your hands, Cora, you too, Leighton. We need as many hands as possible to catch all these papers before the wind takes them away.” explained Derek as they all scrambled around the driveway trying to catch as many of the stray papers as they could. The oldest Hale took his eyes off of Leighton, only for a few seconds, as the little boy chased the paper across the driveway while he tucked some back into the folder in the backpack. He turned around just in time to see his little brother chasing the final piece of paper out onto the street, nearly to the middle line. His body went numb and his blood turned to ice when his green eyes snapped from his little brother to the Bentley that was speeding down the road, barely managing to stay inside its own lane. 

“Leighton!” called out Derek frantically as he dropped the backpack to the ground, darting out into the street. He grabbed the little boy by his elbows and hauled him up off of his feet, holding him close to his chest as he moved them both out of the way of the car that had swerved to the berm of the road in order to avoid hitting them, the sound of the brakes of the car filling the air around them. The oldest Hale carried his little brother to the driveway before setting him down on his feet again, kneeling down in order to look him straight in the eyes. 

“Don't you ever run out into the street again. Ever. Not for anything. You never leave the end of the driveway. Understood? Never.” explained Derek firmly as he grasped the little boy's arms to keep him looking at him. Leighton's bottom lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, burying his face in the side of his neck. 

“I. I'm sorry, Der. I won't do it again. I won't leave the driveway wit'out you again.” hiccuped out the little boy as his grip tightened around his older brother. Derek shushed him as he rubbed his hand up and down his back in an attempt to calm him down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, a relieved sigh leaving his lips when Leighton pressed a kiss to his older brother's forehead. They drew back and Derek gave the boy's lower back a gentle tap to get him to move as he rejoined his sister's by the car where they were watching with wide eyes. It took only a few seconds for Derek to rise to his feet and round on the owner of the car who was scrambling out of it with the passenger following suit, his eyes narrowed and jaw set, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he walked to the end of the driveway, his own anger showing in his eyes. 

“Oh my god! Dude! I am so sorry! I never saw him! I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds and then there he was! I'm so sorry! He's not hurt, is he?” exclaimed the teen with the dark hair and crooked jaw as he held his hands up in surrender, his concern evident in his eyes. 

“He's shook up but not hurt. Do either of you know understand basic English?” asked Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest and drew himself up to his full height, standing a few inches taller than both of them. 

“Yes?” spoke up the other teen in a dark plaid shirt, confusion in his eyes at the question. The taller of the three pointed down the road at the orange sign that read 'Keep Watch of Children'. 

“Then I believe you're both able to read that sign and understand what it says.” ground out Derek his eyes narrowing a fraction. 

“Dude. Relax. We apologized for it and we'll be more careful through here. We were testing out just how fast his new car could go on a flat road.” explained the teen in the plaid with a grin on his lips, as if nothing had just happened. It took all of Derek's self-control to not cross that road and lay the teen out in a matter of seconds, his nails digging down into his arms to keep himself where he was. 

“Test it elsewhere. If I catch you here again in that car, I'll take the damn thing apart and scrap it.” warned Derek sharply, the threat evident in his voice. It wasn't a warning, not in the least, it was a promise. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Nothing like a healthy dose of fear before school. That's always a good thing, right?” asked Scott as he looked towards his best friend as they made their way out onto the highway. He rose an eyebrow when he heard the distinct snort coming from his best friend. 

“You were afraid of him? Scott, come on. You're 24 years old, how in the hell were you afraid of him?” asked Stiles incredulously as he turned his full attention to the teen behind the wheel. 

“How in the hell were you not afraid of him? He had a few good inches on us both and more muscle to back up his height. He could have slaughtered up with his bare hands if he wanted to.” explained the brown eyed teen as he switched lanes as they drew closer to the college. 

“Come on, man. How old do you think he was? 20? 22 at the oldest? We could have taken him easily.” replied the amber eyed teen as he turned his attention back out the window, his foot tapping restlessly on the floor of the car. 

“He did look pretty young, but, let's not test that theory.” replied Scott as he quickly slammed on the brakes of his car to avoid hitting the back bumper of the that had just cut him off in the lane. 

“Of course, fucking Whittmore and his Porsche.” ground out Stiles as he raised his middle finger towards the windshield, seeing Jackson's cocky grin in the rear-view mirror. 

“Let it go, dude. Let it go.” said Scott as he reached over and tapped the teen's shoulder a few times with his hand before returning his hand to the wheel. 

“Maybe we could hire that kid from earlier to take that Porsche apart and scrap it?” asked Stiles with a grin on his lips as he gave Jackson a cheeky wave from the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had just wolfed down the rest of his bagel by the time that Erica and him had pulled into the parking lot of the campus after having dropped his siblings off at school, knowing that they would be dropped off at the baby-sitters afterwards. His foot was nervously tapping against the floor of the car, his hand tightly gripping the strap of the backpack that was sitting in between his feet on the floor. 

“Will you relax, please? For the love of god, relax. Lydia is going to meet us once we get a parking spot, so keep your eyes peeled for her car.” ordered Erica with a warm smile on her lips. 

“I thought Lydia got into CalTech?” asked Derek as he turned his head towards her with confusion in her eyes. 

“She chose to come here instead. She said something about it having a better program for her major.” replied the blonde as she managed to weasel her car into one of the last remaining parking spots that were close to the campus, fist pumping the air in success. Derek closed his eyes for a brief second and rested his head back against the headrest of the seat before opening the door and stepping out of the car, swinging his backpack up onto his shoulder by the strap. 

“And here comes Lydia in her finest.” explained the green eyed Hale as he motioned toward Lydia, who was walking toward them with her strawberry blonde hair blowing behind her in the wind, looking spectacular in her new outfit and black pumps. It took Erica only a few seconds to bolt away from her best friend to run over to the girl, wrapping her up in what looked like one of the tightest hugs in the world. 

“It's about time you got here!” exclaimed Erica as she all but pulled the other girl over towards her car and over to Derek, who was the next one to greet Lydia with a hug. 

“Traffic on 84 was by far a bitch and a half.” replied the strawberry blonde as she hooked her purse up over her arm, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. 

“Maybe it was a good thing we took 82 and not 84 down here.” explained the blonde as she hooked her arm through one of Derek's, Lydia doing the same with his other arm despite the backpack that was up on his shoulder. 

“Come on, Der. Let's get to orientation before there's a line, and for the love of god, relax!” ordered Erica as she steered them all towards the front of the campus where there were multiple tables set up to welcome all Freshman and any returning students. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Okay, enough! This is the third time you've circled this section of the parking lot. The cars aren't going to get up and magically disappear, drive to another section. You're making me dizzy, man.” complained Stiles from where he had his head all but hanging out the window trying to find a parking spot that wasn't taken by a car or a bike. 

“Get your head in the damn window before you smack it of a pole or something.” ordered Scott as he turned his car into a different section of the parking lot, narrowly avoiding hitting the curb with one of the rims on his right front tire. 

“I have more coordination than that, dude. Have some faith.” replied the shorter of the teen as he maneuvered himself back into the car, twisting his body and his shoulders to get himself back inside the car. 

“I do have faith in you, dude. Faith that you'll smack your head off of a pole.” replied the taller teen as he shut his car off and pulled the key from the ignition. Stiles leaned over and punched the taller teen in the arm, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to get a point across, a grin on his lips when he saw Scott act like he had been physically hurt. 

“Come on, let's lug all of our stuff out of this car and drag it clear across campus until we more than likely get lost trying to find our dorm room.” joked Stiles as they both made their way out of the car, the doors slamming shut behind them. 

“Oh to the joy of returning for a third year.” sarcastically said Scott as he popped the trunk, catching it before it could swing back too sharply. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“What happened to you going to CalTech?” asked Derek as the trio stood in line for Freshman orientation, their schedules in their hands with their bags either on their shoulders or hanging from their arms. 

“Their Psychology program was not what I had thought that it would be, it didn't offer as much as I had hoped. The program here is much more advanced.” explained Lydia with a brush of her hair over her shoulder as she snatched the teen's schedule out of his hand, comparing it to her own in her hand. A pleased smile on her lips when she realized that they both had their Psychology course at the same time with the same Professor, the smile remaining on her lips as she handed the schedule back to him. 

“Let me guess, we both have the same course?” teased Derek as he nudged her with his elbow, earning him a soft slap to the middle of his chest as they all moved forward in the line. 

“At least I have my Medical course with him, we won't be alone until we hit the other courses like History and English. Did either of you two pick a language course to take? Please tell me one of you at least chose a language course.” asked Erica with hints of desperation in her voice at the thought of being alone in a class with a bunch of strangers or returning students. 

“Belarusian.” replied the green eyed Hale with a roll of his tongue and a teasing smirk. 

“German. I already know French, Italian, and Spanish. I know Derek knows more than just Enlgish. What languages do you know, anyway? What did you pick, Erica?” asked the strawberry blonde, firing off one question after another. Derek gestured at the blonde to answer first so they both would know what course she was taking and if they would have to change one to keep her calm during that course. 

“I chose Irish. My ancestors were from Ireland, so I figured to learn a little something about the culture I might as well start with the language.” replied Erica as she browsed her schedule, looking towards Derek with raised eyebrows. 

“English, French, Italian, Spanish, German, and American sign Language. I can add in Irish, I've always been curious of that language. Lydia, you going to take it, too?” asked Derek as he turned to face her, an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Of course. Of course. I'll add it to my schedule. We might as well all share one class together, just the three of us.” explained Lydia as she reached over to give the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze with her hand. 

“And this is why I love you both.” Erica said with a sincere smile on her ruby red lips. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“304. 303. 302. 301. Here! We finally found this damn room!” exclaimed Stiles as he threw his hands up in a gesture of success, the bags he were holding by the straps falling to the floor with a dull thud. 

“Thank – God. I didn't think – I could handle – another two flights – of stairs.” panted out Scott as he dropped his bags to the floor, all but collapsing against the wall by the door. 

“You two want to move your crap out of the way so I can get into the room?” spoke up a voice from behind them. 

“Dude, give us a second. We just ran halfway around this campus in circles in order to find this damn room. We'll move our things when we're good and – Isaac!” exclaimed Stiles as he had turned around during the middle of his mini-rant. He jumped over his bags and wrapped his arms around the much taller teen, their laughter echoing in the hallway, earning them more than just a few glares from the other students. 

“Hello to you, too, Stilinski. Scott. Looks like we're actually going to share a room this year. It's about damn time.” explained Isaac as he weaved his way around their bags in order to get to the door, using his own key to open it and used his foot to push it open, before bending to pick up a few of the bags and help to carry them inside. 

“I'm surprised you didn't get roomed with Jackson this year. Even more surprised that we didn't get roomed with him.” explained Scott as he used his foot to push one of the heavier bags into the room. 

“I would have had to kill him if I got roomed with him again this year.” explained Isaac before he flopped down onto the bed that he had his things scattered across, bouncing a bit once his body hit the mattress. 

“We would have helped, dude. You know by now that with being the Sheriff's son, I can get away with a whole lot of things.” explained Stiles with a smirk as he used his foot to close the door behind them all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Maidin mhaith, rang. Is e seo an Ghaelige 101. Good morning, class. This is Irish 101. Repeat it with me now. Maidin mhaith, rang. Is e seo Ghaelige 101.” explained their Teacher as she came walking into the class, a stern but welcoming expression on her face. 

“Maidin mhaith, rang. Is e seo Ghaelige 101.” came the slightly mangled response from the students of the class. 

“Mhaith. Mhaith. Could be better, we'll work on that more later. I am Mrs. Teller, I will be your Irish 101 Language teacher for this semester. I ensure you that this class will get easier if you have other languages under your belt, but you are in for a whirlwind if you only speak one language. From here on out I wish you adh mor. Good luck. Let us take a gander at the student list of this class to see just which ones of you know more than one language, shall we?” she asked them as she walked to her desk and pulled a binder from the drawer, flipping it open to the page that was specific for their class. 

“This might be harder than I thought.” groaned out Erica as she dropped her head down onto her desk with a thump, earning her chuckles from Derek and Lydia, and snickers from a few other students who were quickly silenced by both of them. 

“Ah, Miss Martin, Mr. Hale. You two have quite the language background, this course should be a breeze for you. There is one other, Mr. McCall, you also speak another language. You three should have little to no difficulty with this course. If you would please raise your hands as to who you are so I can know your faces for future reference.” explained Mrs. Teller as she looked up from her binder. Lydia proudly rose her hand, confidence showing in every feature of her face, as Derek and Scott were much slower to raise their's. Derek's eyes drifted towards Scott, his eyes widening in realization at just who the other was, watching as Scott sunk down in his seat a bit when realization hit him as well. 

“Lo riconosco. E 'quello che ha quasi colpito Leighton con la sua auto questa mattina, lui e qualche altro ragazzo.” whispered Derek to Lydia, his voice lowered but the words coming out clear. 

“Cosa?! Che diavolo e successo?!” came the hissed out response from Lydia, her eyes narrowed in anger. 

“Lunga storia. Te lo diro dopo.” replied the green eyed Hale before he returned his gaze to the Teacher, who had cleared her throat to catch their attention. 

“Only Irish will be spoken in this class. Soileir?” asked Mrs. Teller as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Soileir.” replied the pair with matching smirks on their lips. 

“So going to fail.” muttered Erica from where her face was still pressed against the surface of the desk. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Dude! Dude! Stiles!” called out Scott as he raced across the courtyard to where the other teen was paying for his coffee from one of the side-carts, panting softly as he rested his hands on his knees long enough for himself to catch his breath. 

“What did you do, run the entire way here?” asked Stiles with wide eyes as he picked his coffee up off of the cart's counter, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Yes. Nevermind, it's not important. You remember that guy from this morning? The one that we almost hit his little brother with my car?” asked the brown eyed one of the pair as he straightened his backpack up onto his shoulders. 

“Scowl? Muscles? Cat eye green eyes? Yeah, I remember him.” replied the shorter of the pair as they began to walk down the courtyard, their steps falling in sync with each other. 

“He goes here, dude! He's in my Irish Language class!” exclaimed Scott as he made 'grabby-hands' at the coffee that the other was holding. Stiles promptly spit out his mouthful of coffee in shock before slowly handing it towards him. 

“He goes here?! As in to his college?! The same campus?!” fired of Stiles, his arms flailing to enunciate his words. 

“Yes. Yes. And yes.” replied Scott as he took a long sip from the coffee before handing it back, licking his lips to savor the taste. 

“I hope we don't have any classes together, I really don't want to run into him again after this morning. One occurrence was enough for me.” explained Stiles as he gulped from the coffee, walking along at Scott's side, towards the wing where his Medical class would be held. 

“And you said you weren't scared.” muttered the taller teen under his breath, earning him a shove from the other teen. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Welcome to Medical Terminology, just the first of many medical courses that you will be completing within this first semester. I hope you are stable enough within yourself to handle these courses, as I will not be going easy on those of you who are returning or those of you who have just stepped foot inside this classroom. The list of supplies you will need are written in front of you, I suggest you copy them all down and have them within the next few days.” explained the Teacher as he rose from his desk and walked to the podium in the room. Derek groaned softly under his breath when he heard that, slowly raising his hand into the air, waiting to be given permission before speaking. 

“And if you can't afford what is on that list at the moment?” asked the green eyed Hale as he took his seat in the front, letting his backpack drop at his feet. 

“Good luck surviving this class.” responded the man with a bit of a smirk on his lips as he pull out the list of names of people in his class now, returning and new. Derek narrowed his eyes at the man and held his gaze, he wasn't about to look down or in another direction, a satisfactory feeling in his chest when the man turned his attention back to the list. 

“Mr. Stilinski. You are up here in the front of the class, your lack of attention will put you right up here beside Mr. Hale.” explained the Teacher as he pointed to the unoccupied seat beside the younger of the pair. Derek looked over his shoulder at the guy the man was addressing, his eyes narrowing even more when he saw exactly who would be sitting beside him. 

“Oh damn. Is there – um – anywhere else I could sit?” asked Stiles as he walked down the isle of seats. 

“With your inability to pay attention, you will remain where I have put you in the first place.” replied the man as he pointed to the seat once again, pointing at the seat until the older of the pair sunk down into it with a heavy sigh. 

“Oh, I'm so dead.” muttered Stiles as he sunk down into the seat, keep his eyes at the front to keep himself from looking towards Derek, who had his one hand clenched into a fist under the table, his knuckles turning white from the force. 

“Get familiar with the person who is sitting next to you, they will more than likely become your lifeline for this class.” explained the Teacher as he returned to the podium, his eyes wandering over each student. 

“Seeing as though neither of us are going to be getting out of this anytime soon, I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” explained the older of the pair as he held his hand out to the younger. 

“I really don't care who you are.” replied Derek, his voice low and deep, almost like a hiss. 

“Look, dude. I didn't forget about this morning, and I'm sorry about what happened. If we both plan on surviving this class without killing each other, then we need to get over it. You need to get over it. It was an accident and nobody got hurt.” replied Stiles, his voice lowering down to match the others. 

“You could have killed my brother, and if you don't stop talking, I'm going to kill you.” ground out Derek as he turned his head a bit to look at the teen out of the corner of his eye, his eyes narrowing a fraction to make the warning clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first translation is "Good morning, class. This is Irish 101." 
> 
> The second translation is "Good. Good." 
> 
> Derek's translation is "I recognize him. He's the one who almost hit Leighton with his car this morning, him and some other guy." 
> 
> Lydia's translation is "What?! What the hell happened?!" 
> 
> Final translation is "Clear?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story.

“I want details. What the hell happened with Leighton?” demanded Lydia as the three of them made their way through the cafe of the college, the two girls grabbing whatever they could while Derek took whatever Erica handed him, despite the warning glares he was giving her with each item that was pressed into his hands. 

“Long story. Very long story.” muttered Derek as he caught the apple that Erica had thrown over her shoulder at him, his hand clasping down around it quickly so it wouldn't go flying across the room. 

“Don't stiff us on the details. Tell us what happened once we manage to find a table in this circus of a cafe. Unless you want to go eat outside?” asked Erica as she tossed blonde hair over her shoulders. 

“Let's just head outside. It's way too crowded in here.” he explained as he gestured towards the side doors of the cafe. He let the girls lead the way so they could choose where they sat within the tables that were outside the cafe. It was more quite outside than it was inside but there were still plenty of people within the area. 

“Start talking, Der. We need to know what happened to see whose ass we're kicking at some point.” ordered the strawberry blonde girl as they sat down at the table, their food spread out in front of them all. 

“It was before Erica had to come pick us all up when the car wouldn't start – remind me to call the auto repair shop after our final class. We were trying to get all of our bags out of the car when Reagan dropped her's and the papers flew everywhere. The wind blew them all across the driveway and some went out onto the road – I never saw him step out onto the road. Leighton went after one of her papers that blew out onto the road, he's lucky that I got to him when I did. McCall and Stilinski were flying down the road – lucky enough for me I share two classes with both of them separately – they swore that they never saw him. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that they almost took him from me. If I hadn't got to him in time, if I hadn't pulled him back and put myself in the path of the car –.” started Derek, but his voice trailed off when he felt Erica give his hand a soft but firm squeeze, having not realized that she reached across the table at some point. 

“It was not your fault, Derek. You don't have eyes in the back of your skull, you can't be everywhere 24/7.” the blonde explained to him softly but sincerely. 

“When it comes to those three, I don't have much of a choice. I'm not about to lose any more of my family.” he explained to them both as he rolled the apple he had chosen around the table beneath the palm of his hand. 

“Is McCall the one with the puppy-dog brown eyes and the crooked jaw?” asked Lydia after she had swallowed a mouthful of the sub she had chosen, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she spoke. 

“That's him, and Stilinski is in plaid or a comic book shirt with whiskey-brown eyes.” he explained to her as he raised the apple to his lips and sunk his teeth through it. 

“The same crooked jaw guy that is standing over there beside who I am assuming is Stilinski? The same Stilinski that hasn't taken his eyes off of you since they came outside?” prompted Lydia, watching as Derek's chewing slowed down to a complete stop, his eyes widening a fraction. The strawberry blonde girl giggled softly and gestured a bit over her best friend's shoulder in the general direction of the two. Derek swallowed his mouthful thickly as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto the two that were sitting only three tables from them. Scott was quick to duck his gaze and look completely invested in his food while Stiles seemed to hold his gaze for a fraction longer, a soft smirk on his lips. The green eyed Hale was both infuriated and flustered all in one. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Dinner ideas, please. I have three little mouths to feed tonight on a budget. Well, five mouths to feed if you two decide to stay for a while tonight?” asked Derek as the trio gathered up their books and backpacks after their final study hall, tossing at least six empty coffee cups into the trash on their way out. 

“How much do you have for your budget tonight, so we'll know exactly what can be used?” asked Lydia as she held the door to the library open so the other two could make their way out, both of them shoving books unceremoniously into their bags. 

“About thirty-five to forty dollars, at the most forty. We don't have very much left after the move down here, but we've got enough to get ourselves by. You both know that by now. We'll have more to our name once I can find a place that's local that is hiring, or willing to hire a college student part-time.” Derek explained as they began the trip back to Erica and Lydia's dorm, both Derek and the strawberry-blonde nearly walking into the blonde girl when she stopped short, her eyes locked onto a tall and built guy wearing a lacrosse jersey. 

“Erica? Erica?” asked Lydia as she tilted her head to the side a bit, a smirk forming on her lips once she followed the girl's line of sight. She reached over and nudged Derek in the side before pointing in the direction of the owner of the jersey. 

“Don't say we never did anything for you. Meet us at the apartment afterwards!” Derek said to Erica before he grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the guy, before he and Lydia all but bolted in the direction of the parking lot. 

“Think she'll be okay?” panted out Lydia as they slowed down and walked to the strawberry blonde's car. 

“She'll be okay, Erica knows how to handle herself. Now, come on. We need to do some shopping before picking up the kids. Do you need anything from your dorm before we leave?” asked the green eyed Hale as he gestured back towards the campus with his hand. 

“I've got everything I need and I know you do, too. Get in the car, Hale, so we can do this shopping before the elementary school lets out for the day.” ordered Lydia as she slid behind the wheel of her shining car. And who was Derek to deny a command by Lydia Martin? 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Erica just called! She's on her way here! She picked up a celebratory chocolate cake! She has a date with Vernon Boyd, the jock that we pushed her to and that stopped her in her tracks!” Lydia called out from the living room, where she was getting the kids preoccupied with a few coloring pages while Derek began to prepare dinner. A knife gliding across a wooden cutting board as he sliced through fresh plum tomatoes, having finished the other preparations for the meal. 

“I knew she would land herself a date the minute he stopped her in her tracks. I haven't heard of a Vernon Boyd on campus yet.” replied Derek as he added all the remaining ingredients into the pan that had pasta, sausage, and cream sauce mixed into it. 

“That's because he goes by Boyd and will kill you if you call him Vernon!” Erica called out as she swung the door open to the apartment, scrambling in a haste to grab it so it wouldn't slam into the wall. 

“Erica! Look at what I's colored!” called out Cora in excitement as she bolted from the living room towards the girl, her coloring page clasped tightly in her hand. 

“She brought goodies!” Reagan exclaimed as she followed after Cora, soon joined by Leighton. 

“No. No. No goodies until after you have eaten your dinner. Go on, now. Go back to coloring while Derek, Lydia, and I finish cooking and setting the table.” ordered the blonde girl softly but firmly, as she nudged each kid back towards the living room. She smiled softly when she caught Derek mouthing “Thank you” at her from the kitchen. 

“Lydia? Can you grab the plates from the cupboard while I get everybody drinks? I just need to figure out where the put their plastic cups at, I don't quite trust them with the glass ones yet.” Derek explained as he turned the burner for the stove off and knelt down in order to rifle through the bottom cupboard near the stove. 

“Which cupboard? I'm not familiar with your apartment yet.” asked Lydia as she began opening every single cupboard that she could find. 

“Try the one right above your head.” replied the green eyed Hale as he sat three cups down on the counter, soon followed by three plastic cups, each one the same color so the kids wouldn't fight. 

“Go, Der. Go get the kids out of the world of coloring and to the table. We'll finish setting everything up.” ordered Erica as she all but push-walked him to the living room. Derek threw his head back with a laugh as he allowed himself to be walked to the living room, before shoo-ing Erica away from himself long enough to gather the others. 

“You guys hungry?” asked Derek as he herded his siblings out of the living room and into the kitchen, picking up all the crayons that had rolled after them. With a fond smile he placed them back on the coffee table before returning the kitchen, where Lydia was helping the little ones into their chairs. 

“That looks really good, Der!” Leighton exclaimed as his eyes grew big and round at the large bowl of pasta mixed with tomatoes and sausage that was sitting on the table. 

“Do you three want to try making up your own plates tonight?” asked Derek as he stood up from the table, gesturing towards the bowl. 

“Can we really?” asked Cora in excitement as she bounced a bit in her seat, her tiny hand reaching towards the wooden spoon in the bowl. Erica and Lydia couldn't hold back their coos if they tried, watching as Derek helped each of his siblings keep the spoon balanced long enough to get the pasta from the bowl to their plates.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek's head was pillowed down on his arm on his desk in Irish 101, his eyes barely open as they all awaited the arrival of their Professor. His bright green eyes snapped open and nearly crossed to focus in on the styrofoam coffee cup that was placed down on his desk, raising his head and propping it on his hand to lock his eyes onto Lydia. 

“Keep it, Lyds. You're going to need that coffee more than I will.” the green eyed Hale explained before his jaws parted on a yawn, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. He smiled softly towards Erica when he felt her hand come down on his shoulder from the other side of him as she took a seat. 

“You didn't sleep at all did you? Take the girl's coffee – she had two cups already. You need to catch up.” the blonde girl asked as she tore her textbook out of her backpack, tossing it onto her desk soon followed by a tablet and a pen. 

“Leighton had a nightmare last night – we were up most of the night. Lucky enough the girls slept through it all but I couldn't get him back to sleep, it took three movies just to fully calm him down and two stories to get him to even want to stay in bed. I gave up around four o-clock and just let him stay awake in my room as long as he promised to not wake the girls.” Derek explained as he closed his hand down around the mug, nodding his head in thanks to Lydia, before raising the mug to his lips. 

“Another nightmare about the fire?” Lydia asked as she settled down at her own desk, sliding her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to get him to wake up enough to pay attention to the class. 

“If only it were the fire this time, at least I can get him to fall back to sleep after those. It was about yesterday – he had a nightmare about McCall and Stilinski's car. He woke up screaming bloody murder, first time in a long time that he's had a nightmare.” he explained to them both before raising the cup to his lips again, downing at least half of it before placing it down on the desk, his head snapping towards the door as the Professor joined the class. 

“Here we go.” Erica muttered to herself as she watched both Lydia and Derek begin to pull their books and tablets out of their backpacks, setting everything on their desks. 

“We'll talk more at lunch.” the strawberry-blonde girl said with a soft smile as she gave his arm a final rub before turning her attention to the Professor. 

“Alright, class, let's get started on something relatively easy for today: Introductions. We'll begin with the phrase 'My name is'. Is ainm dom. My name is. Repeat after me, is ainm dom.” the woman explained and repeated to them all. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“I can skip my next class, right? Please? I have only been able to buy half the items on the list that I was given and I won't be able to buy the rest until I have an income. I got lucky enough to get a job interview for this evening after class but I still can't buy everything. I wish I could just skip class until I have enough money to afford everything again.” Derek asked as the trio left their first class and made their way down the stairs outside of the building. Erica chuckled softly and reached up to gently scratch at the back of his neck, watching in satisfaction as his green eyes fluttered. 

“No, you cannot skip class. Explain your situation to your Professor, I'm sure he will understand and give you an extension so you can buy everything. What else do you need to buy, hun?” the blonde girl asked as they continued down the pathway, trying their best to avoid colliding with the people who seemed to love to get in their way. 

“Half of the list is easy to get, it's basically your class materials. The other half? Not so much. The second half of the list has everything to do with clinicals. Every material and tool that you'll need for clinicals are on that list. Whatever income I manage to bring in if I get this job today will go towards bills, the little ones, then the list. I know they don't have everything that they need for school yet, the elementary school provides most of it but there are still a few things that I have to get for them.” Derek explained as they reached the middle where they would split away from Lydia. 

“You will do perfect at the interview and you will get this job. You already have experience in other restaurants, they would be stupid to not hire you. We'll swing by the school and pick the kids up so they don't have to ride the bus home today. Now go, before you two are late. I'll meet up with you in the cafeteria. We can brainstorm ways for Derek to nail this interview, and plan your outfit for your date with Boyd, or we'll brainstorm while Derek and Stiles size each other up from across the tables.” Lydia explained with a sly grin on her lip-gloss covered lips, her eye closing in a wink before she walked off towards her next class. 

“Why are we friends with her again?” the green eyed Hale asked with a teasing grin on his lips as he tilted his head in Erica's direction. 

“She loves us, that's why.” Erica replied to him as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged his arm around her shoulders before walking their way to class. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Mr. Hale. Stilinski. Is there something you both wish to share with the remainder of the class? You two are sitting side by side, that requires you to be within speaking distance of the other. Sitting as far away from each other as possible is not going to get you anywhere when it comes to this class. The other is your lifeline in this class. Before you ask, Mr. Hale, no you may not sit on the floor. You two can either learn to get along in my class or I will ask the welding team to mend those desks and seats together for you both. I suggest you both put your differences aside for the sake of your grade in this class.” the Professor explained from the front of the room where his eyes were locked on the pair with hints of annoyance and amusement within them. 

“Yes, Sir.” Derek muttered softly as he cast a glance up from his notes and his textbook before he lowered his gaze once again. 

“Understood.” Stiles said a few seconds later, he reached over and closed his hand down around the leg of the chair that the green eyed Hale was sitting in and pulled it closer to him, watching with a grin as Derek hooked a foot around the desk leg and hauled it along, too. He didn't know if the younger of the pair had pulled the desk along so he wouldn't lose his textbook and notes or if it was used in hopes of the older man not pulling him closer. 

“Much better. Maybe now the two of you can actually work on something together now. Customize your notes and help each other out.” the man explained from the front of the room before turning his back to them once more to face the board where he began to write once more, the dull tapping of his marker against the board filling the room. Derek situated his desk once again before he got himself comfortable to face the remainder of the period, his gaze raising to lock eyes onto those of Stilinski's. Stiles' whiskey brown eyes locked onto the multicolored green eyes of Derek's, then down to the younger man's notes, and then back up to his eyes. The younger man let out a soft huff before pushing his tablet across the desk tops to the other man, who gave him a blinding smile that had a flush quickly rising in his cheeks. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“He may be an asshole but he's right, we somehow have to manage to get along if we plan on surviving this semester, or the next few weeks. With the way we're going now, we're either going to fail or kill each other before the end of next week. Can we just call a truce? Bury the hatchet and get it over with?” Stiles asked as he slid the tablet back over to Derek as they rose from their chairs and began to gather up their books, shoving them and papers back down into their backpacks. 

“You honestly expect me to suddenly get used to you? To suddenly get along with you? Have you gone insane, lost your mind in a matter of seconds within class?” Derek asked as he closed his backpack and slung it up over his shoulder, securing the straps so it would evenly distribute the weight across his shoulders. He could feel and see Stiles' pupils dilate a fraction once he straightened his shoulders out, watching as those whiskey brown eyes raked over the curves of the muscles, the dip of his collar bones. Derek cleared his throat to snap Stiles' eyes back up to his own before they could travel any further on his body. 

“Come on, dude. One chance – just one change – to show you that I'm not some spoiled asshole who almost hit your brother with my car. Let me buy you lunch – the apple that I know you are going to buy is not going to get you very far.” the older of the pair explained with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“One chance. One.” the green eyed Hale replied to him as he turned on his heel and began to walk back up the incline to the door to the room, acting as if he hadn't heard the “Yes!” that came out of Stiles' lips once his back was turned. This was going to be one hell of a lunch period.


End file.
